


Hearth

by Notes_From_A_Human



Series: Creating a Room; Making a Home [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: and a mood, at least i think it is, it's pretty though, just some description, no real plot, nothing much tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notes_From_A_Human/pseuds/Notes_From_A_Human
Summary: In the kitchen lies the soul of Vesta.





	Hearth

Sunlight glinted off of the brass pans that hung from hooks on the wall. They were lined up like soldiers, largest to smallest, and in the noon sun the glare was almost blinding. Next to them, a small bread oven smoked away, heating the kitchen by several degrees. It’s clay sides sloped up into a perfect dome, with a brick chimney at the back to let the heat escape. Though the faded terracotta and spiderweb cracks belied its age, the bread oven was the pride of the kitchen--lovingly cleaned and cared for every day.

On the other side of the cramped room was the counter. Yards of butcher block, scarred by generations of knives ran from the door to the large bay window at the end of the room. It’s brown surface was flecked with stains--the red of a pasta sauce, the green of pesto, the indescribable brown of something long forgotten. Vegetables lay on the counter at intervals, pushed against the rows of glass apothecary jars filled with spices. Onions nestled against oregano, and bright yellow green peppers made love to a jar of basil. They, mingled with the baking bread, created a heady aroma, the sort of scent that would make a man lose his mind.

At the far end of the kitchen was the window. Large and curved, shaped like a half moon, it looked out into the courtyard. It was lined with dark brick, left over from the Romans, and observed the apple tree, heavy with leaves and fruit. The sounds of children and barking dogs floated on the breeze past the window, but did not disturb the busy serenity of the kitchen.

Beside the window, in a place of honor, was the goddess, Vesta. She smiled benevolently from her pedestal. Not six inches tall, she watched over the kitchen, protecting the inhabitants from cuts and burns. Calm radiated from her effigy, and while the God of Abraham may have ruled the rest of the house, there was no doubt that Vesta held the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This started as a writing exercise, but I liked it so much I decided to post it. Feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr at @notes-from-a-human.


End file.
